Silent Tears of My Heart
by crossxmyxheart232
Summary: STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION! a few chapters will be down at a time for repairs. i'll have it back up as soon as I can. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

(Disclaimer: i don't own TMM, which might I add totally sucks. that honor of ownership belongs to Mia Ikumi)

A/N: This is my first fanfic so bear with me if its not the greatest thing in the world. Please r&r. I'd really appreciate it.

'Who am I?Where am I?Will this never stop'she wondered walking through this undergound passage that was not known to Earth. ' I can't remeber what last happened or how i got here. I remember running in the rain. I turn around and I hear this blast, then nothing 'til I found myself here. Will I find anyone here , will I remember what happened?I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose, I feel no pain here except the pain of knowing that something has gone terribly wrong but I cant remember what happened that night.Sometimes when I strain my mind I can picture blurred figures, who are they? We're standing in the rain but nothings clear to me yet.'

'Now I feel this hatred for someone surging through my viens as i try yet again to remember. I hear someone calling,"Ichigo, Ichigo? Where are you?"

'Who is Ichigo? Is she me? I cant help but wonder this as I continue to here this voice calling. Who _is_ it? Who's calling?'

' And now a day has gone by and I'm still wondering who I am. I'm straining to remember, to remember any thing at all that my give me a clue as to who I am, what happened, and where I am. Then the images in my head get sharper. Five men are surrounding me. Someone's running towards me. One man shouts,

" I told you to stay where you were!" Then he holds up a gun,...BANG!!!! The boy running falls to the ground , unconcious, but not dead....yet. I hear myself shouting, " NO... MAS---" Then all goes blank, sending my mind into an eternal blackness, not showing anything else...for now. I want to know what happens next but my memory won't reveal anything else. Then a small voice inside my head says,' Why do you want to know? You seem to be getting along just fine without it.'Then the louder stronger voice reasoned with the smaller one, ' You need to know the truth, you know you need to. Sure it may hurt but you still need to know.'

' More days go by, how many i don't know, but I'm still wandering around this stone passage seeking a way out, wondering about all of this, and listening as the voice grows fainter and fainter. It's fading away yet never completely gone.'

I still strain my mind, trying to recall anything else about that night, but nothing else comes to me right now. Will it remain in the back of my mind, locked away forever, never to be opened again. Then I realize that I might be destined for this eternal darkness, locked away inside my head , speaking to no one and finding no one in this passage way.

'A few hours later , the voice that i keep hearing faintly becomes strong and clear. Actually so strong and clear its as if the person who's saying it is standing right beside me. Then when the voice dies away everything about that comes back.

flashback

I'm standing in the rain, soaking wet, with five men surrounding me. I see a dark figure runnig towards me, passing through shadows to where I cant see his face. Then one man,the leader says, " I thought I told you to stay where you were!" Then he holds up a gun...BANG!!!!! The figure running towards me falls heavily to the ground, and comes into light. I see his face and then I hear myself screaming," NO...MASAYA!!!!!!" I fall to my knees not daring to move. Silent tears are streaming down my face, I don't know what to do. Then the man raises the gun again, this time going for the kill. I scream. Then without thinking I start running towards Masaya, More silent tears falling, harder than the rain itself, down my face. I jump on masaya right as the man shoots. I'm not dead, I don't think, but unconcious, falling into a completely world. Then I wake up and find myself in this stone passage.

end of flashback

'Now I think I have left my body behind and am in the demension between time, space, and reality. I feel nothing here except the pain of losing Masaya...at least I think I've lost him. I don't know for sure.

'All I really want to do now is hold Masaya and tell him that I love him and

say,"Please forgive me for betraying you 7 years ago. I'm sorry I didn't trust you with the knowledge of me being a mew mew. I know icould've trusted you but I didn't and I'm sorry for that. Will you ever forgive me even though I'm no longer a mew mew and that there is nothing to hide, will you forgive me?" I long to just hold him, and to be with him again. I love him I realize that now, but I can't tell him that... at least not til I find a way out of here. So for now my heart is just gonna continue breaking 'til I'm almost a souless husk void of any emotion, feeling, and of everthing thats ever meant something to me won't really matter any more. It's now been days since everything came flooding back to me, and I'm still wandering helplessly about in this stone passage. HA!!! I see a light ! I star running towards it but it seems to be getting farther away. By now silent tears are streaming down my face, and I stop breathless. Then I fall to my knees. In a fruitless attempt to reach the light I start running again. I stop gasping for air then I take step desperate to keep going, but just as I'm about to put my foot down I start falling into the mystic, swirling light. All the sudden I land hard on a dirty stone floor. Then I feel terrible pain unlike any that I've ever felt before. I draw in a sharp breath of air from the sudden pain. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I'm momentarily paralyzed 'til I tempt a movement of my arm. I feel an explosion of pain shoot up my arm then down the rest of me. an hour later, despite the pain, I lift myself up against the wall. Then I take in my surroundings, I'm sitting on a cold, dusty floor of what looks like a cellar. Then I see the dim outline of a person lying about 2 ft away. I painfully crawl over to that person and who I find there is not who I expected to find there. The person I find therei s Masaya the onr who I've been longing to hold. I forget my pain and pick his head up off the floor. I set his head in my lap and try to wake him up, just to see if he's alive. I can't wake him up and silent tears stream down my face once again,and not for the last time either. I sob and choke out,"Ma...saya!" Then I hear him say faintly,"Ichigo?" Then he goes limp, lying dead to me, unconcious of everything now. I cry, more silent tears fall down my face, and I wonder,' Why?!?'

so what do ya think? this is only my first story so any helpful criticism would be nice. will update as soon as possible but with school, who knows how often that will be.

Lil Cat Ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

Okie I'm gonna do review responses now.

end of innocence- thanks bridgette. also thank you for the advice on my story.

dream-cloudstar- thank you for the review and yes every time you update I will review, and thanks for the advice too. It was very helpful.

tsukasa293- did my fanfic really make you cry? but thank you for the review, and I think your fanfic is one of the best I've ever read. It's definately in the top five on my list of favorite stories. Oh, and you're welcome for the review on your story.

Ok, now on with the story.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi, but the story line is mine though. So are any new characters that I might add.)

blah, blah, blah -someone's thought

chapter 2

_Why?!?_ Ichigo thought again, continuing to cry, walloring in her misery. Then thinking all hope is lost, Ichigo gets up, despite her pain. She stumbles across the room, searching for a way out, when she stumbles on a staircase. Just wanting to escape and blinded by her misery, Ichigo slowly climbed the staircase.

When she reached the top of the stairs she found herself in a rundown cottage, deep in the heart of the woods where her very past would be reaveled to her. (That's later though. Much later)

Ichigo walked outside, tripping over roots, and dead branches, and other various things that seem to find there way to the forest floor. She starts running throught the forest thinking of nothing but wanting to leave this life. All of a sudden she stops and thinks, _There's still hope, I think. He's not dead, just unconcious, oblivious to everything that's going on around him._

So while she's heading back to the cottage, and while her heart continues to break and she continues to silently cry, she accidentaly trips on something.

At first all she saw was twigs 'cause she'd landed face first on the forest floor. Then Ichigo heard an angry voice that was saying, " Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

She sat up quikly, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. She quikly spots a figure no higher than eight inches tall, looking rather bedraggled and startled. If it had not been such a serious situation Ichigo would have burst out laughing at the sight of the little creature, for it had bits of leaf and twig sticking out of it's mane of auburn hair at odd angles.

Then after a minuet Ichigo realizes what the tiny creature is. She stares in amazement at the munchkin that had just took flight and was hovering about a foot and a half away from her face.

(A/N: Munchkins are tiny creatures with wings that are designed like a dragons wing but are a bit thinner and have quite a few more colors. They have the body off a human but their most peculiar feature is their ears. They're little brown fox ears, pearched on top of their head, just visible beneath their hair.)

Ichigo was so shocked at actually seeing a munchkin that she sat there with her mouth gaping open, letting flies fly in and out at will.(hey i gotta add some humor) Then she managed to say, " You... do exist after all!"

The munchkin goes, " Well yeahof course we exist, whaddya expect, us to be make belief? Come on! But next time watch where you're going." Then without another word, the munchkin flew away.

Ichigo sat there amazed at her sudden good fortune, but after a few minuets her mind snapped back to reality and she hurried off to the small cottage.

When Ichigo got there, she found another surprise waiting for her.

When she stepped into the little cottage, she gasped at what she saw. The cottage was no longer run down, but fixed up nicely and had everything she'd need.

Ichigo, after she got over her amazement, started looking around for Masaya. She went down the hall and stopped at the first door on the left.

She cautiously peered inside. She found Masaya laying on a bed against the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank down into an armchair that was by the door. Right before she feel asleep she thought, _Now, how did all of this get here?_

About an hour later she wakes up, confused, at first, about where she was. Then what had happened over the last couple of hours came back.

Ichigo looked around and sees that Masaya is still lying where he was when she came in. Then she notices a note on the bedside table. She gets up, wincing from her soreness, and walks over to it.

Before she picks up the note, she looks at Masaya's sleeping figure and wished that he would wake up.

After a few minuets she finally picks up the note, unfolds it, and reads:

Don't wake your friend, he needs alot of rest. He was hurt badly. You yourself need to get some rest also. If you're wondering I know you but you've got no idea who I am, but you'll find out soon enough. Just rest easy knowing that yo're being watched over. We will meet soon, I'm sure, but when I can not say. Also no worries about if anyone's gonna find your cottage, it's very well protected by ancient spells and the magic of the forest creatures. I will see you soon.

friends from the forest

We're keeping you safe.

Ichigo let the note drop from her hand and she stared at it in disbelief.

_Who, Who could be watching over us. This is all to confusing for me. Just 2 weeks ago I was a normal 17 year old girl, finishing up my last year in highschool, happily anticipating my 18th birthday and now this. I'm stuck in the a cottage in the middle of a forest with magical creatures saying that they're watching over us. I'm just to confused. I don't even know what to do. What should I do? _Ichigo thought this, just sitting there thinking all of this through.

After a while she dozed off into a dreamless sleep. About 2 hours later she awoke with a start, hearing someone move through the cottage.

_Who could that be?_ she thought sleepily.

Ichigo stood up and streched, then looked around. _Hmm... somethings different about this picture. Oh, Masaya's not here any more. I wonder where he is?_ Stifiling a huge yawn, she went to inspect.

Okie, that's the end of this chappie. So whaddya think? It's definately longer than the first chappie, but ne ways. Oh, for all you fluff lovers out there, there's plenty coming in the next chapter. Pease review.

lil cat ichigo


	3. Chapter 3

Okie, I'm gonna do review responses now.

end of innocence-okay, okay i'll update os often as I can but I'm not making ne promises, and I'm well aware that we go to the same school, and that you could hurt me very easily for not updating.hides in fear

Sweet as Sugar- Hey thanks for the review and don't be so hard on yourself. Your story's good and there's no way that mines as good as you say it is. But ne way thanks for the review. and I'm really glad that I did follow the advice of the reviewers, they helped me alot.

(Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi, but the plot line is mine, so are ne characters that I may decide to add to my fanfic.)

_blah, blah, blah-_someone's thought

chapter 3

Ichigo walked through the house searching for Masaya. She eventually found him in the kitchen making himself something to eat.

"Masaya?" Ichigo whispered, tears welling up in her eyes for she thought that Masaya still hated her.

"Huh?" Masaya said as he turned around to face her.

"Ichigo!" Masaya whispered in amazement.

When Masaya said that Ichigo started running towards him, silent tears falling down her face as soft and quiet an afternoon rain.

When Ichigo reached Masaya, he embraced her and let her cry as long as she needed to. (Yea, the begining of the fluff)

Ichigo kept saying over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for everything and all the things I've put you through. Please...forgive me!"

When she first did this Masaya just held her closer and whispered, "It's okay. Everythings okay now."

They remained in this embrace for a while, time practically standing still.

Ichigo eventually calmed down and stopped crying. She looked up at Masaya and gave him a watery smile and said, "Thank-you."

_This just seems so right, and perfect right now, _Ichigo thought happily to herself. _But I guess I should explain things to Masaya. It's the least I can do...for now._

When she thought this she looked up at Masaya and started to explain things to him about everything that had happened. About how she had lied to him about her being a former mew mew. About why she tried to keep that from him, and that she's just very sorry for the things she's put him through.

At the end of the explaination Ichigo said, "Masaya, I want you to know that I..." She hesitated on finishing the rest.

"You what?" Masaya said kindly.

After a few minuets of silence Ichigo finally said, "You may find it strange after all these years but...I...I...Oh, Masaya, I love you!" After she said that she broke out in a fresh new wave of tears.

(Hey, I know my story's a bit OOC but who cares. I make this up as I go along and this just happend to appear on the page. I'm most likely making no sense at all and this A/N is getting kinda long so I'll end it here. -)

Masaya, with his arms around Ichigo, just stood there not saying a kind word of comfort or ne thing. (Do something Masaya or Ichigo'll just cry harder. You idiot, DO SOMETHING!!! Boy, he's dense sometimes.)

Masaya eventually regained thought and feeling and he whispered in Ichigo's ear, "Oh my dear sweet innocent Ichigo. I've wanted to hear that from you for a very long time and I just want you to know that I love you too."

When Ichigo heard this she wept even harder but eventually calmed down enough to look at Masaya. When she looked into his eyes she saw kindness, sadness, and longing all mixed in together. Ichigo even saw a little bit of sympathy.

As they stood there, Ichigo layed her head on Masaya's shoulder wondering if everything would stay as peaceful as it is now forever.

She looked back up at Masaya and they stared at each other for a minuet or two. Then all the sudden Masaya started leaning down and lightly placed his lips over Ichigo's.

Very slowly he deepened the kiss, and at the same time pulling Ichigo closer to him.

When they finally pulled back for air Masaya was shocked to see the look on Ichigo's face. She'd gone speachless and had a dazed dreamy look on her face.(Fluff, fluff, look at all the fluff floating around) Her eyes even had stars in them.

When she finally regained feeling all she managed to say was, "Wow!" Then she added under her breath, "That was my first kiss!"

Masaya had heard her mutter something but didn't quite catch it so he said, "Huh...what did you say?"

Without thinking Ichigo said more loudly, "That was my first kiss!" When she realized what she said, her face flushed bright red and she quickly looked away from Masaya, trying to hide the blush that was covering her entire face.

Masaya gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face back up to his and said, "Really, wow! You're serious?"

Ichigo whispered, "Yes, I'd saved my first kiss for you."

"Wow! Really?" Masaya asked in amazement.

"Yes." she said, avoiding his eyes.

Masaya leaned down, about to kiss Ichigo again when(srry to ne one who's used this before) all the sudden some one bursts throught the door and says, "Well, look what we have here?"

Ichigo and Masaya whirled around, startled.

"I didn't think I'd ever see one of you again." Ichigo said in amazementfor what was standing, or should I say flying in the doorway, was the munchkin that she'd tripped over the day before.

"If you're wondering my name is Tasaru, the munchkin of the forest."

"How do you know where we are?" Masaya said, finally getting over his shock of actually seeing a munchkin.

"How, you ask? Well, this cottage is protected by magic, but all magic creatures of this forest can see it because it's the magic of the forest that's protecting it."

"Do you know who did put this magic over us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I do but I was told not to say, for you will find out soon enough." With that the munchkin flew away, leaving Ichigo shocked like she was the day before.

Masaya, too, was shocked at the sudden disappearance of the munchkin.

After a few minuets Masaya said, "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interupted." He had a mischevious glint in eyes as he said this.

Ichigo's grew very wide, and extremely bright, for she too had a matching mischevious glint about her eyes.

But before they could continue with what they were doing they heard loud POP! Seconds later a piece of parchment fell on Ichigo's head. She picked it up and read it. While she was reading, a dark blush crept on her face.

_Hmm...I wonder what her deal is?_ Masaya thought, wondering what the note could possibly say to make her blush so deep.

Heh-heh, I'm in an evil mood so I'm leaving an evil cliffhanger.gets evil glares from reviewers, readers, and friends Oh, you're gonna hurt me aren't you Bridgette?

Lil cat Ichigo


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I have 11 reviews! That's more than I thought my story would ever have! I'm happy! Okie I'm gonna go ahead and do review responses now.

bleeding black rose- yeah i was really hyper writing this or as you like to say, hiper. Yes im going to washington. I'll keep in mind that i can go 2 weeks without updating this way i can bug you. Heh-heh, aren't I evil?

dream-cloudstar- Hey thanks for the review and its okay that u didn't review to chapter two, i'm not mad.

Sweet as Sugar- don't be so hard on yourself its not good for your health, i don't think it is ne way. Oh well, thanks for the review. Oh I read your Inu fanfic called Living in Japan. Ireally like it and I want you to update and u never told me that u like Inuyasha but oh well, me not mad, just hyper right now,lol

audders4291- hey thanks for the review and i'll see ya at school.

nycsweetheart-ur welcome for ur review andthank u for mine. Don't worry about being a beginner, I am too. This is only the first fanfic that I've ever written. Well really the first itme I've ever really tried writting anything, but oh well, dont worry about it ur still really good at writting if I do say so myself.

Zela2- That's okay abot getting carried away, I do all the time. But ne way thanks for the review.

Now on with the story.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi but the plot line is mine and ne new characters that I may decide to add in this crazy fanfic of mine.- )

_blah, blah, blah._-someones thought

Chapter 4

As Ichigo read the note, her face continued to glow bright red, and she took a few steps away from Masaya.

_What the hell is her deal?!? _Masaya thought, frustration growing inside him.

_Umm...umm... _Ichigo thought as she read, for this is what the note said:

Now, now Ichigo, you're getting just a little to excited. We don't need you two doing things that you're not supposed to do.(Heh-heh, more humor!) Butanyway, two days from now at 10 p.m. find the great oak that's not far from your cottage. It should be rather easy to find, cause for that night only it wil be aglow with many firey lights. You and Masaya both need to come, you both need to hear this for it's rather important. But we will meet then and i hope everything goes well then too.

Friends from the Forest

We're watching over you

Ichigo let the note hang limply in her hand, while she stared at the floor trying to get the blush on her face to go away and to figure out who sent the note.

"Ha! Finally, you're done! Wha's it say?" Masaya asked, eager to see what made her face go red.

"Umm...it doesn't say anything important." Ichigo said.

"Umm...okay, but can I read it?" Masaya asked.

"I don't know..." Ichigo said not finishing her sentence.

"Aww, come on, what's it gonna hurt?" Masaya said, reaching for the note.

"No!" Ichigo said, twirling around, away from his hand.

"Please?!?" Masaya begged, diving after the note.

Ichigo twirled again, only this time she tripped over Masaya's foot.

Ichigo fell, landing on her back near the coffee table. Masaya drops to his knees and starts tckling Ichigo.

"No, stop, PLEASE!!!" Ichigo cried, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.(I know my story's a bit OOC but who cares, plus I'm running on a major sugar shock)

"I will only stop if you let me read the note." Masaya said, still tickling her.

Okay, okay. I'll let you see the note." Ichigo said, gasping for air.

Masaya let up and waitd for Ichigo to give him the note.

Ichigo sat up, taking deep breaths. Then before Masaya could ask for the note, Ichigo sprang to her feet and ran down the hall.

Masaya ran after her.

Ichigo slammed her bedroom door shut and put all he rwieght up against it.

Masaya reached the door and tied to open it, finding that Ichigo was up against it, trying to keep him out.

After a minuet of struggling, Ichigo finally gave up and let him in.

"Will you please let me see the note?" Masaya pleaded with Ichigo, knees sagging making him look like he would drop to his knees.

"Well, I guess." Ichigosaid, finally handing the note to Masaya.

"Thank-you." Masaya said, thinking that it'd have been a whole lot easier if she'd have just done that in the first place.

Masaya took the note and smoothed it out cause it was very wrinkled from Ichigo's attempt of keeping him from reading it.

He began to read, but before he could finish it, the note burst into flame. He dropped it and was so surprised that he took a step back as the note burnt to ashes.

Masaya then looked questioningly at Ichigo but she looked just as confused as he did.

Then another note appeared suddenly and Ichigo picked it up, hoping that it'd explain what just happened.

Ichigo read the note.

"Now what's this one say" Masaya asked.

Ichigo looked at Masaya, then back at the note. She began to read aloud:

"Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that when you're done reading the note that it bursts into flame. This way if any unwanted creature were to find it's way into your cottage it wouldn't know our plans. It's just a safety measure but don't forget to meet us at 10 p.m. at the great oak in two days. Please don't forget.

Friends from the Forest

We're watching over you."

When Ichigo finished reading she looked at Masaya.

He just stared at her. Then he asked, "So what was on that other note?"

"Oh, just some stuff about where we're to go in two days." Ichigo said, skipping over the first part.

"That's not all is it? You started blushing really bad and I wanna know why!" Masaya said, determined to find out what was on that note.

Ichigo's face blanched. _Man he saw!_

Well, are you gonna tell me?" Masaya said, knowing that he'd caught her, cause he saw her face go white.

_Well, I guess it's no use hiding anymore cause he's sure to have seen my expression. _Ichigo thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Ichigo mumbled, admitting defeat.

She told him what the note said, all the while staring at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

When she finished Masaya said, "Were we doing anything we weren't supposed to do."

Ichigo finally looked up at him and said, "I don't know. I didn't think we were, but maybe they thought we were. Oh well, let's just not worry about it, okie?"

"Well, I guess so." Masaya said, shrugging his shoulders, not really caring wether or not they continued that conversation or not.

"Okie!" Ichigo said, brightening up. "I think I'll go fix something to eat then." She said that as her stomach gave an extremly loud growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for days.

"I think I'll do the same." Masaya said, following Ichigo out in the hall and into the kitchen.

Okie, this chappie's done, and I still have a major sugar shock. But I hope you enjoyed it, and luckily this time I didn't leave a cliffhanger. Don't expect a non-cliffhanger chapter everytime though. But anyway please R&R.

Lil-cat-Ichigo


	5. Chapter 5

Okie, I've got 13 reviews. That's still good for a first story, but can I please get a few more reviews? I'd really like that. But ne way, time for review responses:

bleeding black rose- thank-you for the review and I can't write about meeting with munchkins 'cause it's not gonna be with the munchkins, the meeting's gonna be with different ppl. This is off topic but what related arts class do you want this six weeks? I can't ask you right now 'cause you're not on AIM. Get on.

Sweet as Sugar- Is my story really good? But I'll try to not make cliffies everytime but they will be in there 'cause like you said they are really fun to write. Yes you should update your stories, ecspecially Living in Japan. I really like that one and have you seen the Inuyasha movie yet? If not you really should, it's awesome. There's parts that make you laugh and then there's parts that make you cry, it's just awesome, you should really watch it if you haven't already done that.

Thank-you my faithful reviewers and all the Inu fans out there what would you think about me starting an Inu fanfic? Would it be good?

(Disclaimer: I don't own TMM that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi, but the plot line is mine and ne new charecters that I may decide to add are mine also.) -

_blah, blah, blah-_ person's thought

chapter 5

Ichigo opened the refrigorator, searching for anyting that might edible.

"Strawberries!!!" Ichigo said excitedly, for strawberries had always been her favorite food.(mine too)

"There's a bunch of other things too. It's like they have whatever you fancy at that time. Anything you want, you'll get." Masaya explained, 'cause he'd discovered that earlier.

"Cool, but seeing these strawberries reminds me of my old Sutoro Bell Bell." Ichigo said, longing to see it again.

When Ichigo said 'Sutoro Bell Bell' something strange started to happen.

The lights flickered and went out and a strange whitish glow started forming right infront of Ichigo. Then in a flash of light the Sutoro Bell Bell formed itself from thin air.

Before Ichigo could clasp her hands on it, the Sutoro Bell Bell rose up in the air, away from her grasp and it started transforming itself into something different.

It had transformed into a scepter. The scepter was a thin stick of crystal, and at the bottom end was a tiny silver ball and on the end of the tiny silver ball was a small cresent moon with a star. The star had a tiny diamond in it.

The top end had a white gold cresent moon and suspended between the two points was a small glass strawberry. On top of the moon was a silver ball and a gold star ontop of that.

Dangling from different points of the main cresent moon were hair thin golden chains. On the body of the scepter, towards the top of it, were 3 pink diamonds, all in the shape of a heart.

When it had finished transforming, the whiteish glow disappeared, leaving only the light of the scepter, which was still suspended in mid air.

It very slowly started decending towards Ichigo.

The scepter landed softly in her hands, and Ichigo just stared at it in amazement.

_What just happened? _Ichigo thought, staring in wonder at the newly created scepter.

The scepter stopped gowing and the lights came back on.

Ichigo and Masaya looked at each other, then at hte scepter, then back at each other again, wondering what the hell just happened, and if they were the 'cause of it.

Then a note appeared out of thin air. Ichigo picked it up and read aloud for Masaya. This is what was on the note:

Ichigo, don't worry about the scepter for now, it's purpose will be explained when we finally meet two days from now. Just set this aside in your room some where. Oh, speaking of your room, you and Masaya will find that your rooms have been magically redone to fit your needs and your wildest dreams of a perfect room. We will meet soon if all goes well.

Friends from the Forest

We're watching over you.

Ichigo finished reading and looked at Masaya with excitement at the prospect of the dream room she'd always wanted.

"Oh please can go see what our rooms look like and worry about other things later?" Ichigo asked, eagarly wanting to see what her new room looked like.

"Yeah, sure," Masaya said, a little creatfallen at the loss of food but he then cheered up at the thought of his room.

When she opened her door, she gasped at what she saw. The walls were black and the wall above her bed had a flaming heart right in the middle with wings of red, orange, and white flame. Partially obscuring it was a black viel with silver stars and cresent moons sewn into it with silky white lace around the edges of it.

On the wall to the right of her bed was a bookshelf with all her favorite books, and c.d.s with the entire collective works of her favorite bands.

On the wall to the left of her bed was an entire entertainment center, including a 6 cd changer(heh-heh, got idea for entertainment center from my room. My parents were kind enought to get me all these things for christmas and my birthday last year. It's so awesome. Boy, I love my parents but they're a pain sometimes.)

Beside her bookshelf was a window with black curtains exactly like the viel above her bed.

On the wall beside her door was a desk with plenty of pens, paper, notebooks and other various objects that she'd need for writing and drawing.

On the other wall beside her door was a tall dresser. Ichigo looked inside and found all the newest clothes from hottopic. Up against the dresser was a sk8 board, the coolest one Ichigo had ever seen. Attached to it was a note telling Ichigo that there was a miniture sk8 park in the basement for her. (Wouldn't we all love that? I know I would 'cause mostly all I do outside is sk8 board. I love it, it's so AWESOME!!!)

Then Ichigo looked up and saw the border around the ceiling were tiny gold stars and silver cresent moons.

When Ichigo finished inspecting her room, she went to look at the cds and pick one out to listen to.

She quickly spotted her favorite cd by Sugarcult. Thier new album Power Lines and Palm Tress. She put the cd in her stereo and turned it to #11, Counting Stars, her favorite song.(That's what I'm listening to and # 11 is my favorite song)

Ichigo stood there for a minuet melting into the rythm and the guitar playing and the beat of the drums. She stood there for another minuet and then finally walked over to her bed. She twirled around and then flopped down on it finding that it was feathery soft.

Ichigo lay there for a little while, lost in the music, then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Masaya came in and was about to speak to Ichigo, when he found that she was asleep and he then quietly backed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

_Now, time for some food. _Masaya thought to himself. Then he went off in pursuit of the food he'd been denied of a little while ago.

YAY!! 'Nother chappie done. I must say that listening to Sugarcult and being on anothe major sugar high while writing is fun. I'm not bored for once. But hope you happy, and Ichigo's idea of a perfect room is my idea of a perfect room. though my perfect room will never be 'cause for one my mom wont let me paint the walls black but ne way and bridgette i used ur idea on the perfect room from ur story. Pease R&R!

Lil cat Ichigo


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!!! I have 17 reviews! I'm happy! Well, wouldn't you be? Okie, please excuse ne stupid things i may put in this chappie 'cause I'm hyper. SUGAR!!!!!! Did you know that caffine's the cure for everything? If ya didn't I'm telling you now, it is. Well, for me it is. But ne way, on with the review responses:

bleeding black rose- yeah, i made sure that I said the perfect room thing was from your story 'cause I knew that if I didn't you'd hurt me. lol, but ne way, me updating. be happy.

tsukasa293- Hey! I did make an Inu fanfic and I saw the two reviews u sent and I have another Inu fanfic. It's called Where did things go so wrong? Plz R&R, I'd be really happy if u did 'cause it's only got 1 review and i want another one. so plz R&R.

dream-cloudstar- Thx for the two reviews and do I really make the IchigoxMasaya pairing kawaii?? If so kewl! i wasn't trying to be i just got bored but if it is me very happy. Oh, if u like Card captor Sakura u should definatley read a fanfic called 'yuesangel'. It's really really good. It's by my best friend and u should read.

Jen- Hope u happy, I put out good word for ur story and if u don't review mine, I'll seriously hurt you. Maybe i won't but all i nois if u don't update soon i will hurt u! lol But I will if u don't review!!!!! I'm getting upset. but ne way...............

Sweet as Sugar- THXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!! U read my Inu fanfics!!YAY!!!!!! Okie, me sorry, my little spasm is over and im happy! I'm in the land of fluff! For reasons in which I will not say but ne way. cough, cough. goes into a squealing fit. lol. i will update soon on Inu fanfics.

hey ppls, my friend needs some help on her story. she wants reviews and the only way i knew to get her story out in the open is to let u knows about it so u could R&R it. Plz do, that'd really help her out. Okie, so on with chapter 6.

(Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi but the plot line and new characters are mine.)

_blah, blah, blah-_ person's thought

Chapter 6

A few hours later ichigo woke up and saw the light streaming through the curtains through her closed eyes. _Man, the lights to bright and I even have black curtains. I really need to fix that. _Ichigo thought rolling over.

Ichigo rolled over on her stomach and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at the designed that was on the ceiling and after a few minuets started to get up.

"WOOOOOOOOT!" someone shouted. Ichigo heard it in her room and wondered, _What the hell's going on now?!?_ With that she got up and went to inspect.

"WOOOOOT!" she heard again as she neared Masaya's door.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo said, giving a dancing Masaya a very strange look.

"I have everything I've ever wanted!!!!!!!" Masaya said, still dancing around the room like a demented freak. "My room is so AWESOME!!!!!!!"

"I kinda figured that it would be. Hmm.......that reminds me..." Ichigo said, trailing of into thought, never finishing her sentence.

Then without another word Ichigo ran off down the basement staris. As she ran off, Masaya stopped dancing long enough to wonder where she was going and doing and why she took off like that and then started dancing again.

Ichigo opened the door and flipped on the light switch. She gasped at what she saw. There in front of her was the perfect miniture sk8 park that was all hers.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to start dancing around. She couldn't believe that this was hers! After she had finally stopped dancing and squealing she ran upstairs to get her new sk8 board.

The next couple of days passed rather quickly for both older teens for they were both in thier own little worlds doing whatever the hell they wanted. All though Ichigo didn't escape without a few bumps and bruises, 'cause despite how good she was she still had a few nasty falls and she vowed never to sk8 in shorts again. (I learned that leason Friday. Heh-heh, I was stupid enough to go down this semi-big hill in shorts and I accidentaly fell and I got road burn and I now have a bruise streching from my left ankle to hip. Oh well, my random acts of stupidity can't be help.)

A few hours before the said 'meeting' another note appeared and landed right on Ichigo's head as she was going down a ramp in her miniture sk8 park. She was so startled that she swerved and then fell flat on her butt.

"Dude! They catch me with these stupid notes at the worst time!" Ichigo said getting up, wincing from pain.

She read the note and thought, _I know all of this already! Man they're getting on my nerves!!_

The note was telling her not ot forget about the meeting which was taking place in about 3 hrs. It also told her to bring her new scepter with her. After a few more minuets she ran upstairs to tell Masya that he need to get ready and then she went off to do so herself.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked Masaya as he stepped into the den.

"Yeah, I think I am. And wow Ichigo!" Masaya said.

"What???" Ichigo said, wanting to know why he was looking at her like that.

"Umm...It's nothing, but well, I guess I could tell you. Umm.....Ichigo I think you look really nice right now."

Ichigo blushed and then said, "Thanks and I guess we should go."

When they reached the great oak they looked nervously around for who they were supposed to be meeting there.

A few minuets later they saw Wood Sprites walking towards them.

"Hello my friends." the closest sprite said. "We have called you here to give you some important news."

"Umm...okie, what is this news that you are going to tell us?" Ichigo asked, kinda curious of why they would have important news to share with them.

"Well, for several years we have been looking for our long lost Prince and Princess of the Wood Sprites. We have come to find out who they are."

"Umm...not trying to be rude but what's that got to do with us?" Ichigo asked.

"Well to be honest with you the lost Prince and Princess is standing right in front of us. They are you! You two are the ones destined for the throne!" Silence greeted the sprites words.

_How could I be the heir to the trone of a Wood Sprite kingdom?!? _Ichigo thought in pure shock.

Heh-heh, I left an evil cliffy! But r u happy, I updated. I can only update every Saturday 'cause I have school and church on Wednesdays and Sundays so I can't those days but ne way me hope u happy.

Lil cat Ichigo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ppls, sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been really busy, but ne way I'm updating now so be happy. This chapter isn't the most interesting thing I've ever done but I had to write something, so here it is. Oh before I go on with this chapter I must do review responses so here they are:

bleeding black rose- I know I ofrgot to put in the title of Jen's story but I wont make that mistake and r u happy? mesa am updating so be happy.

Sweet as Sugar- Hey! thz for the review and I like evil cliffies, they're fun to write, but ne way i say again thx for the review and sorry it took me so long to update, I've been kinda busy with homework and all that good crap that deals with school. -sigh- It's never ending, the torture that teachers insist on putting on us. -sigh- heh heh for some odd reason I'm hyper now. Hmm....I wonder why...

xOx-midori-xOx- Hey, thx for the review, and no worries on being busy, we all are, that's why it's taken me so long to update, but ne way.....plz update your fanfic!!!! I wanna know what happens next!!!!

tsukasa293- heh-heh, I know I leave alot of suspense, I'm good at doing that, but ne way thx for the review and I think that if you did a ffx-2 fic that it'd be really good, I think it's a good idea, you should do one.

Okie ppls, sorry about not mentioning my friends fanfics name, I forgot. It's a Card Captor Sakura fanfic and the title is 'Yuesangel' and no that's not a mess up in typing, that's how it's spelled, but ne way, on with the story!

(Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, that honor belongs to Mia Ikumi but the plot line is mine and ne new characters I might decide to add, but ne way...........)

_blah, blah, blah-_ person's thought

Chapter 7

_Wait, how can I be the long lost Princess of thier Kingdom? I don't even have any memories about it so how can I be? Plus I don't even look like them so there's no way!_ Ichigo thought, as she stood there looking at the sprite in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!?" Ichigo said, looking over at Masaya for reasurrance but only getting a confused look from him.

"Oh, but you most certainly are!" the sprite said. "If you don't believe me, watch!" With that said, the sprite magically procured a sword from thin air. (Okie sry but brief description)

The blade was sorta long and made of silver. It had a flaming red dragon that ran from the bottom of the hilt to the very end of the sword. At the top of the hilt there was a crystal clear blue stone. The hilt itself had some sort of emblem or crest on it.

The sprite then hled the blade out in front of her and she seemed to concentrate on something really hard and a few seconds later the blade began to emit a soft glow.

She took it and layed it on Ichigo's head first and kept it there 'til Ichigo was engulfed in the light.

Once this was odne she repeated the process on Masaya and when he was completely covered in the light she removed the sword.

The light slowly faded from both Ichigo and Masaya but no aparent change had taken place on them.

"Maybe you're not the ones we thought you were."

But as soon as the sprite said this, something started to happen. Ichigo and Masaya were once more engulfed in the light.

This time when the light faded a change had taken place, Ichigo and Masaya now had the wings of a sprite, but Masaya's were a bit more manly and looked like they'd belong to a guy. (heh heh, that'd be kinda sad if he had the wings of a girl!)

"Now see what I mean? Now do you belive me?" the sprite asked, giving Ichigo and Masaya a bit of a know it all look.

Ichigo and Masaya inspected one another, guessing that they had no choice but to believe that they were the 'long lost Prince and Princess'.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to our kingdom and show you around." the sprite said, turning away from them, begining to walk away.

"Umm...who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The sprite stopped and turned around to face Ichigo. "I am Arabella Rainbowdragon, the queen of the wood sprite kingdom." the sprite said to her.

Ichigo gave a look of surprise, for she knew that this sprite was high in rank but she didn't know that she was the queen.

Okie, that's all i have for this chapter, and I think it's kinda boring so got any ideas on how to make this fanfic interesting? Well, I wont take as long next time to update and I hope you give me some ideas on this and please R&R. Lil cat Ichigo


	8. Chapter 8

Okie to make up for my sad little excuse fo a chapter I'm updateing again so you'll actually have something worth reading for once. And I'm gonna let you know in advance that this chapter is a whole lot better than the last one, and I mean a whole lot better. Well, normally I would do review resonses right now, but seeing as I don't have ne (sob) I guess I'll go on with the story.

_blah, balh, blah-_ person's thought

Chapter 8

Ichigo and Masaya followed Arabella silently, thinking about all that had occured when they were startled from thier thoughts by someone speaking.

"Now, in just a short time you will see the front gate." Arabella said,pointing out the obvious, for the grand gate loomed ahead, barely visible through the mist.

The royal troops marched ahead to open the gate but right as they got there, there was an explosion.

The queen ducked, but as she did she handed the scepter to Ichigo.

"This is the scepter of the moon, literally made from fragments of moon dust and light. You are the only person who can weild its true power. I'm sorry I can't teach you properly but all you do is concentrate all of your energy into the scepter and then release it. But please hurry, we need to save our people." Arabella said hurridly.

Ichigo looked at Arabella's pale anxious face and nodded, then looking down at the scepter realizing that maybe she was really meant for this.

She took the scepter and did as Arabella had told her and she began to concentrate all of her energy into the scepter. It began to glow softly and the harder Ichigo concentrated on it the brighter it got.

Then a great orb of energy began to form and when it reached a certain size the energy was released and it went towards who was attacking them on its own, for they couldn't see who it was.

When the big orb of energy hit, something feel from the sky. Instaed of finding a body like they had expected, they found a black cloak with a piece of parchment lying folded on top of it.

When the confusion died down, Arabella stood up, and walked over to the crumpled up cloak and folded piece of parchment.

Arabella picked up the parchment and handed it to Ichigo to read first.

I know where you are now and I'm back. I've come back to take my revenge on your

silly little kingdom.

The note wasn't signed.

Ichigo gave a very confused look after reading it and then handed it to Arabella.

Arabella quickly read it and her face grew paler and paler.

Ichigo was watching her, and then she asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Arabella looked at Ichigo with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong your highness?" one of the royal gaurds asked.

She turned to look at everyone and then she said, "Everyone to the great hall! We have a major issue to discuss!" Then she walked off, shaking her head in disbelief, leaving everyone looking very confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, I have called you all here to tell you that we are in great danger. Long ago, there was a terrible enemy taht my great aunt put under a spell so he would remain dormant in eternal sleep. Well, he's been awoken somehow and is back to finishe what he began, to destroy our kingdom." Arabella said.

Her words echoed around the hall leaving and erie silence.

Then scared cries of, "You can't be serious?!?" arose all around the great hall.

The chaos went on for a few minutes then a loud, comanding cry of, "SILENCE!!!!!" made everyone be still for a minute while Arabella spoke again.

"What we need to do is just wait 'til another note appears and if so we should go find shelter in the mountains 'til we find someone strong enough to kill him once and for all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting as people were leaving Arabella spoke again, "Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something rather important."

"Okay, what is it???" Ichigo asked, looking at Arabella curiously.

"Umm...I'd rather talk in a room that's not so open if you don't mind, I don't want ot be overheard by any straying ears." Arabella said, giving some late leavers a very stern look. "So if you'll follow me we can talk."

"Okie." Ichigo said following Arabella to her private quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo I know that this is gonna be kind of hard on you but we are all depending on you. You are the only one who is now strong enough to defeat him." Arabella said to Ichigo.

"But how can I be strong enough? I just found ut today that I was your princess. So how can I be strong enough?" Ichigo asked, giving another curious look.

"Your mother was the strongest mage in our kingdom. You being her daughter, inherited her strenghth but it's shown up in you stronger than it did in her and I'm sure with proper training you will be a very good swords man and a strong mage, and now I no longer require your presence and your training begins tomorrow on how to use a sword and on becoming a mage. I will see you in a little while for your royal reentatement to the throne." Arabella said.

"Okie, umm...........will all of this be explained to me later or am I to just wander around wondering where I'm supposed to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, one of my personal helpers will show you where you're supposed to be." Arabella said, sitting down on one of her chairs in her elaborate chamber.

"Okie....but....." Ichigo started to say but before she could finish she was rushed out of the room by one of Arabella's helpers.

"You'll be fine. Everything you need to know will be told tp you so don't worry!" Arabella called after her, right before her door closed. _Now, time for a nap so I can think all of this through without interruption._ Arabella thought to herself. But before she could get really comfortable her door was flung open, and in the door way he stood, having nothing but murder on his mind.

So what do you think??? Is it good, bad or what? I think it's alot better than the last chapter but that's for you to decide and to tell me in a review. hee hee and I do have a review and you know who you are, -cough-bridgette -cough, cough- lol, well ne way...... tell me waht you think and if you think its good I'll update more often. well bye for now. -blows kiss to all readers and reviewer out there- and im not meaning that in a perverted way either but please R&R!!!!!

Lil cat Ichigo


End file.
